Kaiki
by Litrouke
Summary: There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about watching two people fall in love. [HinaNaru, InoShika, pre timeskip drabble.]


Kaiki by Litrouke

Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations belong to me - and, in the case of Noodle Country, I'm slightly glad. xP

Setting: Pre-time skip; sometime after the filler arc with Anko, the strange fish-girl-creature, and the Kabuto-wannabe. You know what I'm talking about.

Warnings: Light romance and much use of repetition/parentheses patterns.

Dedicated to my Naruto roleplaying pal, Dark, known on here as DarkBlackDragone.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about naming a country 'Noodle'.

Naturally, that baka had almost tripped over his own feet in excitement when he learned of the mission's location. (After all, ramen was his 'very, very, very favorite and the most delicious food in the entire world', as he had cheerfully reminded both girls nearly five hundred times.) Of course, he did seem to get that ecstatic about any mission he was given, judging from past experiences. (Thankfully, she had very few memories of the loud-mouthed klutz to rely on.)

There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about dragging the three mismatched genins out to said Noodle Country on a mission like this.

Apparently, it was vital for this tiny cluster of villages to receive foreign and cultured taste-testers every year, rather than make do with their own population. (How any of the three ninjas counted as acceptable 'taste-testers', she didn't know.) Out here, at least, in this primitive, undeveloped farmland, she could enjoy herself and not worry so much; she didn't nag and question boys every five minutes to force them into noticing her silky golden locks or her amazingly flattering outfit. (It wasn't like any of the hard-working simpletons out here knew about fashion, anyway…and if they did, all of the women hid it quite well.)

There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about the way she fell so easily into the life here, blending into the comfortable hum of the tightly-knit village.

Everyone here spoke so openly and with such honest friendliness that Ino couldn't help but feel at home. (It was also easier when she didn't have to analyze every slight motion or flinch for deception, nor sleep with one eye open, ever wary of midnight attacks and pranks.) Certainly, she didn't belong here, but it was a lovely, if unexpected, vacation from her demanding life as a ninja. (Hinata also slipped into the crowd of kind, helpful, and naïve villagers so well that it unnerved both of her blonde teammates.)

There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about what Ino observed their last day in Noodle Country.

She had known long ago, as all decent gossipers did, about Hinata's crush; the shy girl hardly gave an effort to hide it. (And yet, Ino had to believe that there was some amount of sneakiness there for Naruto to be so oblivious.) Although she prided herself on knowing all the secrets, rumors, crushes, and romantic affairs of Konoha ninjas, Ino could honestly say that she had never expected anything like the situation. (She hadn't meant to find them, really, but neither the Uzumaki nor the Hyuuga were ever very good at being sneaky.)

There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about how ironic and perfect the scene had spread out before her curious eyes.

The bowl of steaming noodles sat between the pair, each slouched just slightly towards the other, leaning over the late dinner. (Ino had been out helping one of the local girls finish preparing a new recipe for her shop; they knew she would be gone for the evening.) Hinata had moved so gracefully and confidently, dipping the pair of chopsticks into the bowl and emerging with a clump of thick, warm noodles. (He was smiling, quietly, without the fake, brash idiocy to cover up his pain; she was smiling, broadly, without the shy, hesitant politeness to cover up her pain.)

There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about how Ino suddenly understood more about those two from a moment of true expression than years of 'friendship'.

Naruto leaned forward, lips parting slowly to accept the mouthful of food. (Ino remembered thinking that he had finally found the attention he had been chasing after for all these years.) Hinata lowered her hand to lift another pile of noodles, but his firm, tan fingers wrapped around her wrist. (The girl didn't seem to be surprised at all, which made Ino wonder if this hadn't happened before.)

There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about watching two people fall in love.

They paused for a moment, pearl and cerulean lost in a moment of admiration, awed by the other's pure, bright beauty. (Ino knows she's stared longingly across the training grounds with the same expression, though her target's eyes are always gazing far away from her, into the clouds above.) Then his lips are on hers and the two seem to glow, highlighted by some ethereal force; it seemed like the gods had sent a message, saying- yes, yes, this is how life _should_ be. (Ino remembers wondering how he tastes, how she feels, how much she wishes it was her in the spotlight.)

There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about how, on the return trip, no one changed.

Ino never revealed her accidental spying, Naruto never allowed his attention to rest on anyone or anything for more than few seconds, Hinata never managed to stop the adorable blush and stuttering when Naruto came near. (But Ino's still oh-so-sure that it couldn't have been a dream.) The team arrives in Konoha, successful, triumphant; the three part ways, returning to their old, familiar groups of genin. (She keeps tabs on both of them for a week, but with no results; Naruto is still busy screaming and pleading the Hokage-sama for missions and Hinata is still busy training and slowly proving herself to the world.)

There was something completely and unbelievably bizarre about watching two people turn their backs on the perfect opportunity for the perfect relationship.

Ino considers and reconsiders all the evidence for that entire week, but when it still makes no sense, she decides to ask Shikamaru. (So she invites him to lunch at the ramen bar with a notebook full of facts and questions for the chuunin.) But when it comes to talking, she finds herself silent and anxious, gaze drawn again and again to the bowl of noodles he casually ordered. (Ino wonders if he likes ramen even half as much as Naruto, and if he could ever be persuaded to eat from her chopsticks.)

So when she suddenly jerks forward and shoves her mouth onto his in the middle of a crowded Konoha street, there is nothing remotely or possibly bizarre about how it feels. (Ino has _always_ loved the spotlight.)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

HinaNaru and InoShika, quite obviously. nn If you liked it, please leave a review; if you hated it, please leave a constructive review and not a flame. Thanks to all my past readers and reviewers!

P.S. 'Kaiki' means bizarre, strange, wonderful, weird, and outrageous in Japanese.


End file.
